


A Gift to Say It All (#34 Coffee)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Neal’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift to Say It All (#34 Coffee)

It had been a long year.

It had been a particularly long year for Neal who felt like he’d spent half of it undercover and the other half ranting about violent ‘amateurs’ in the con game.

When Neal’s birthday rolled around Peter decided it would be a good excuse for everyone to cut loose.

Everyone was tipsy when he started opening presents.

Diana and Jones got him new paints. El a bottle of wine. Then Neal opened Peter’s gift and pulled out a white coffee mug.

He grinned at Peter and read the words on the side. “World’s Greatest CI.”


End file.
